naruto of the salamander
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: snake fic. it was the same old same old untill he met a lizard. little did he know that this lizard will start his legend. narutoxharem. dont read if your under 18
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the salamander**

It happened like this every day. He would walk into the wrong person and the mobs would start up. But today. Today had been the worst day ever for him. He was walking along the road when he spotted something. Something strange. He walked over to it and found it sitting In a clearing. It was green-yellow with white spots. He thought it was a lizard so he walked up to it. Once close enough, naruto began poking the 'lizard' for a few minutes when the lizard woke up. Its red eyes starring into naruto's own blue eyes. Then the unexpected happened. "look!! The demon is recruiting its followers!!" some one shouted and it turned out to be a pink haired lady that looked familiar. She was that haruno lady that was on the civilian council. "lets kill it before it finds the rest of his followers and kills us." said a fat guy that was also on the council. This caused the boy to get fearful and the 'lizard' to narrow its eyes slightly and grab the boy with its tail and speed off.

Some where

When the 'lizard' stopped, it let the boy off. When the boy got off he looked to the front and found himself in front of a door. With strange seals on them. The young boy looked at the 'lizard' and the 'lizard' shrugged its head to the door as if saying 'open it'. the child walked up to the door and put his hand on it. The door glowed a couple seconds before a clicking sound was heard. The boy and 'lizard' entered the room.

In side room

When the two entered the room the boy was stunned. The room was like a house that came with every thing! It had a living room, kitchen, hall ways that led to rooms, bathrooms, guest rooms, etc. he walked further down and found a library filled with scrolls and the sort. And he walked around, going up stairs, and looking through every thing. The 'lizard' watched the child with amusement and interest on its face. Then it looked serious all of a sudden when naruto collapsed. The 'lizard' crawled over to naruto and looked him over. He looked fine but a seal on his stomach was glowing red before the 'lizard' was pulled into a different world.

Unknown

When the 'lizard got into the place it saw the same kid with a giant pair off claws in his face. The 'lizard' rushed in front off naruto and swiped at the claw with its own claws and the claw shot back into the bars. "**OUCH!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I WAS ONLY TESTING HIM**" was yelled out when a giant fox came into view. "**I was explaining to naruto here about how we where going to train him that's all." **the fox said as it came up to the bars. The 'lizard' backed up to the side off the newly named naruto and stayed there. " that's what you where saying? So what's this training going to be like?" asked naruto as he looked at the fox. **"this training will be tough on you and will boost you up through ranks as a shinobi and your over all life style. We will start tomorrow with the salamander over there once you sign there contract." **the fox said as naruto looked at the salamander. The salamander stared back for a while before nodding its head.

And thus, began the rise of the next salamander god.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Kinda sloppy for the prologue it will get better I promise. And before I go, me and wolf will label whose fic is whose so you guys don't get confused.**

**Wolf: coughbullshitcough**

**Snake: shut the hell up and go back to sleep**

**As I was saying we will tell you whose fic is whose so don't worry about it. This for one is a snake fic for you guys to know.**

**Review and flame if you want.**

**Snake.**


	2. scrolls with a side order of fox

Naruto of the salamander

**Naruto of the salamander**

**Wow! I'm surprised. You people certainly work fast. By 12:00 I had people putting this on alert or favorites. I think I got a review or two. But its not enough. I want reviews!! But no pressure. But still, review every now 'n then. Please!!!!! (wolf: pussy. you got to make 'em review as so. Those that don't review will be burned by the amaterasu flames that flamers use understood? Good. that's how you do it snake) now on with the show!!!**

**I still don't own naruto. Kishsimoto(sp?) does**

* * *

**Six years later**

It had been six years since naruto found the salamander and started his training. Naruto had went a long way with his training but when he told his ji-san** (sp?) **he was given orders to not show his true strength or there could be consequences. So he did as he was told. Naruto had been labeled the dead last of the class and was constantly made fun of. But that didn't discourage him. He went about his years as a ninja-hopeful and was currently about to graduate from the academy.

"I wounded what the test is going to be like." said the boy to a person that was in his kitchen. "I don't know naru-kun. Maybe it will be easy like all the others where." said the person. The person had a feminine figure. She had curves in all the right places. Hour glass shape. Cream colored skin. Smooth legs. Fiery red hair. Lushes ruby red lips. Ruby red slitted eyes. She stood about 5'6. "maybe. But it might be rigged again kyu-chan" naruto said as he walked behind her and rapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. kyu-chan turned her head and enveloped his lips in a kiss. When they broke apart naruto walked to the counter and picked up and apple. He took a bite of it and walked back to kyu-chan. "so kyubii-hime. What shall we do before I go? I have ten minuets before I have to go" naruto said. Kyubii knew that when he called her that, he wanted to 'play' a game. "well _naru-kun. _we could _play _for a bit" she said seductively in his ear. Naruto let a shiver of anticipation go down his spine before he picked kyubii up and she rapped her legs around his waist. They captured each other in a kiss of fiery passion for a couple minutes before naruto moved down to her neck earning him a gasp and moan. Before he could continue though naruto felt something nudge his leg. He looked down but never let his lips leave kyubii's neck to see the green-yellow salamander tapping its head against his leg. He looked at the clock an d saw that he had to go.

Naruto removed his lips from kyubii's neck making her whimper then pout a little before she got off of him. Be fore naruto moved kyubii giggled. "looks like some one wants to _play" _said kyubii pointing the growing tent in narutos pants. " at least I can control my self. Unlike some one here" was his reply as he grabbed his pack and a couple of sealing scrolls that had his weapons in them. "come on kihaku. We have to go." naruto said as the salamander followed him out the door.

**Out side down the road**

Naruto and the salamander walked down the road to the academy. The house they found had been close to being in between the hokage monument and the ninja academy. Naruto slowly ate his apple and shrugged off all the glares and whispers of the villagers. that's another thing. Naruto had changed since that day. He no longer let people get to him. His appearance changed as well. He now wore black pants, a blue shirt with one long sleeve and a short sleeve. His hair now had a black shade to it making it a dark yellow bordering a light black-yellow. His hair was still spiky and wild but two hung over his face just at the corners or his eyes. His eyes had changed color as well. The y where now a blue/yellow with a green edge around the iris. They still had the blue dominance to it though, also he head blue finger less gloves.

Naruto finally made it to the academy as he finished his apple. He walked into the doors and headed to his class room. He opened the door and walked in to see kids talking or sitting down eating or sleeping. Most people upon seeing him and kihaku stopped what they where doing and looked curiously at the salamander. This was naruto's first time bringing kihaku and the kids where curious as to what it was. "hey naruto! What' that thing behind you?" asked a boy. The boy was wore a gray jacket and had brown-tan pants. He had spiky brown hair and a white puppy in his jacket with its head sticking out. " its called a salamander kiba. And he doesn't like to be called a thing" was his answer as kihaku was in front of the now named kiba with its teeth bared in a snarl. If you could tell if it was snarling, people can't read a salamander's face. But, kiba could tell that it was mad so he wisely backed up as kihaku went back to following naruto to his normal seat. He sat down next to a boy named sasuke uchiha and his brother renji. They looked alike but you could tell who is who. Sasuke whore a black shirt with white khaki shorts. Renji whore a purple shirt with black pants (if you guys can figure out why I'm doing this, you get a giant cake of your flavor). They both had the uchiha symbol on the back of there shirts. Naruto sat in between them since the seat next to renji was taking by one of his friends. As naruto sat down, sasuke looked at him then at kihaku then said his usual greeting to naruto. "hello, naruto" sasuke said. "hello, sasuke" naruto replied with a wave of his hand. Him and sasuke had been friends for a long time and he was able to break his wanting revenge thing but his brother renji took that up and now only seeks revenge.

A couple minutes later and the two sensei's, iruka and mizuki walked in and started doing roll call. Naruto tuned them out until he heard running down the hall and he looked at the door to see a flash of pink and purple go through the door and stop at where he was sitting and started to fight over the seat. "ha! I won ino-pig so I get to sit next to sasuke-kun!!" said the pink haired screech machine. "yeah right bill board brow. I won so I get to sit next to sasuke-kun!" said the purple haired screech machine. " move out of the seat naruto-baka!! You don't deserve to sit next to sasuke-kun!!" screeched the pink one. "and like you do sakura-san? I _'deserve' _to sit next to sasuke-imouto more than you do." naruto replied as he turned to sakura. His eyes had turned oval like and had an acid green color to it. "besides. Shouldn't sasuke decide?" he continued as sasuke turned his head and said that naruto is sitting here. With that said, the two failures of to be kunoichi(sp?) walked away down cast. "well since that was settled early, we will now begin the genin exams" said iruka. He turned to mizuki and told him to pass out the written part of the test. When naruto got his test only one thought was going through his mind. _'well shit. My test is not for genin. DAMN YOU MIZUKI'_

**An hour later**

As the hour for the test was up, mizuki took back the test and graded them. "now its time for kunai and shuriken throwing" and the they continued through the test with ease or tough times.

After the tests where over iruka was calling the names of people who passed. Naruto tuned him out till his name was called, "uzimaki naruto. You pass" mizuki said as he handed a leaf headband to naruto as he walked up to leave.

**Out side**

When naruto got out side he saw all the other kids with there parents and this seemed to pull something in his heart. He snorted. He had no time for this. He started walking only to see mizuki and a student who failed talking. He channeled chakra to his ears on focused on there conversation. "steal the forbidden scroll and meet me in the forest and you can become a genin" said mizuki. The kid nodded and walked off. Naruto had a feeling he would have to follow the kid.

**Forest area**

Naruto had made it to the forest to see the kid from before passed out on the ground with the scroll in front of him. Naruto walked over to the kid and picked up the scroll. " I guess I'll have to get the scroll to the hokage but first I'll take care of mizuki." naruto said as he walked into the tree line.

Minutes later, mizuki entered the forest with two giant shuriken on his back. "hmm I wonder where the scroll went" he said to him self. If he was paying attention he would have felt something crawling on him. He didn't notice until it was to late. He found him self thrown into a tree with his arms ripped off. He looked to see a black salamander with his arms in its mouth. He looked on in horror as the salamander swallowed his arms and to see the blond child walk next to the black colored salamander. "good gob rai. Now mizuki do you have any last words?" naruto said then asked as he walked up to mizuki. "w-w-what do y-you mean?" he asked, fear evident on his face. "the lizard that ripped your arms off is coated with a high neural toxin. It will slowly but painfully destroy your nerves but keeps you a live. Basically, if you don't talk, you'll be a vegetable fore ever. "naruto said without any emotion in his voice. His eyes where ice cold as he stared mizuki down. Mizuki coward in his gaze as he spilled every thing about why decided to steal the scroll. When he was done, naruto pulled out a syringe and injected the liquid into mizuki. "that was the antidote for the poison. Rai. I want you to take this traitor to ibiki, understood?" his answer was for the salamander to nod its head and drag mizuki to the anbu HQ. He turned away from the tree to see some bushes rustling. He walked over to see a small fox kit looking at him. They stared at each other before the kit hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. He reached up and scratched behind its ear while walking back home before he disappeared in a flash of lightining.

**Hokage's office**

In the hokage's office haruzine sarutobi watched the whole encounter. It made him sad that naruto is finally showing his true nature due to the villages treatment. _'forgive me minato, may you and kami-sama have mercy on there souls' _with that thought he looked at the picture of the blond haired savoir of the hidden leaf. _'forgive me…naruto'_

* * *

**What do you guys think? My lap top work office program got scrambled and now I can't make mistakes because if I right a word and try to fix it, the letter I type will go over the letter next to it and erase it. Oh well I'll fix it later. Review. Please!!!**

**To all those flamers out there. don't hate because 'we' have better ideas than you guys and you guys get bitchy about it. So 'we' suggest you guys pull the sticks out of your asses and man up and make a fic for once. Or so help 'us' 'we' will take your flames and shove them up your ass. You got that? Good.**

**-snake**


	3. the genin test

**Naruto of the salamander**

**Hey guys. Sorry 'bout the delay, my pc kept screwing up so I couldn't up date but now I can so enjoy.**

**/**

**academy**

Naruto was walking down the road to the academy to see who was on his team. As he walked he thought about that fox he brought home. He has been having to shelter foxes for a couple of months and now he got another one. Naruto sighed to himself. Could he ever get break? He looked ahead to see the academy doors and he walked in and towards iruka's class room. '_ lets just get this over with' he _thought to himself as he walked in the class room.

He got in the room and walked casually to his seat. He looked to his right to see renji in all his brooding glory and to the left was sasuke staring out the window. He looked to the front of the class to see iruka already there. _'looks like he was early' _he thought to himself. Iruka grabbed a clipboard and started flipping the pages. " all right class. Time to name off the teams.

Team one….

Naruto tuned him out for the first few minutes of the announcements. He listened when his name was called though.

Team seven is naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha, renji uchiha, and sakura haruno. Your sensei will be kakashi hatake" once iruka finished that sentence naruto's head crashed into the table. He just had to be put on a team with the brooding ass whole and his fan girl. '_great… just fucking great' _he thought to himself as iruka kept listing the teams.

(ok we all know the normal teams so lets skip that)

**Three hours later**

It had been three hours and their sensei still hasn't come. So just as the saying boys will be boys worked, sasuke and naruto started throwing chalk at each other. Ducking, turning, dodging all the while throwing chalk. Every few times they would 'accidentally' hit sakura and renji.

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT THAT SHIT OUT!" yelled renji as he clutched his right eye. Which is where two pieces of chalk hit him 'accidentally'.

"how…"

"About…"

"…no"

They both said as they continued with their chalk throwing. Just then the door opened and a hail of kunai and chalk hit just next to the persons face. The person stared at naruto and sasuke as they stared back. "my first impression of you four is… I don't like you" the man said. He put a hand on his gravity defying silver hair and brushed it threw. "meet on the roof in five minutes" and he poofed away. Renji and sakura got up and walked to the door. They heard something sound like a sizzle and a crack. They turned to see fire dancing around where sasuke was and lightning where naruto was. Both renji and sakura raised an eyebrow either one thinking that they were showing off.

Both then continued their way and then up the stairs to the roof.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Roof**

Sakura and renji made it to the roof to see naruto and sasuke already there and quietly conversing. They looked to their new sensei to see him leaning on a rail. He gestured them to sit down and they did as they were told.

He then snapped his orange book closed and addressed them all. "well now. Since we're all here lets introduce our selves. I'll go first. The names kakashi hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern my hobbies are to adult like for your ears and my dreams for the future hmm…well next up is you Mr. broody" the now named kakashi said with an eye smile.

Renji bristled at the name. "my name is _renji uchiha. _I have no likes and I dislike every thing. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. My _ambition _for the future are to kill a certain some one and revive my clan." he said as his tone darkened with the words 'certain some one'. kakashi spoke up again. "okay now….you pinky" said person got angry but calmed down. "my name is sakura haruno. My likes are

(glances at renji)

My hobbies

(glances at renji and blushes)

And my dreams for the future are

(looks at renji and squeals)

My dislikes are ino pig and naruto-baka!"

She yells the last part and glares at said person.

Kakashi speaks up again. "next up is ex-brooder" sasuke just shrugged. "the names sasuke uchiha. My likes are my friends. My dislikes are many things and my hobbies are training. My dreams for the future. To bring some one to justice and get married with as many children as we can have." sasuke said as he stared at the sky.

Kakashi spoke once more. "and next is Blondie" naruto grunted. "my name is naruto uzumaki. My likes are many things my dislikes are many things and my hobbies are many things. My dreams for t he future is to grow old with a wife and at least three kids." he said as he looked at kakashi. Said person had his thoughts on all of this information. '_great. I get stuck with a brooder, his fan-girl, the ex-brooder, and the new hanzo. This is so not worth it.' _he thought as he started to inform his Brady bunch of kids. "ok now. Since all the introductions are out of the way its time to tell you about the genin test." before he continued sakura spoke up. "but sensei we already took the test" she said as kakashi shook his head. "No. that was just a test to see who had the potential to become a genin. The real test will only allow nine of you or in the next words three teams to pass since the fail percent is sixty-six percent chance." he said with an eye smile. All four of them paled.

Kakashi pushed off the rail he was leaning on. "meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at eight o' clock sharp. Oh and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up" and with that he poofed away. Sasuke and naruto looked at each other before leaving via shunshin. Sakura stared before turning to renji. "renji-kun. Would go out with me?" she asked. "no" was his cold reply before he walked down the stairs and left. Sakura following him like a lost puppy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With naruto**

Naruto appeared in his house in a crack of lightning as he walked into the kitchen. If he was correct he had time for a snack then he could start training for a little bit.

He went to his fridge and opened it and pulled out baloney, ham, turkey, cheese, and lettuce. He then proceeded to make all this into a sandwich. Once he was done he put his supplies back in the fridge and starting eating his snack. As he ate he walked down through the hall way and to a door with an ame styled mark on it. He pit into his sandwich before using his free hand to pull out a kunai and prick his thumb with it.

He smeared his blood on the door and heard a *CLINK* before the door opened. He stepped in and looked around. In this room was every thing that hanzo himself had once used and learned. From his fighting style all the way down to his speed on and in water and to his weapon of choice. The two water gauntlets that had glyphs in them and his spear tipped pole arm. Naruto grabbed a scroll of the water speed technique and opened it (he finished the sandwich). He was still trying to get this speed down. All he needed was to get his bodies resistance to any type of water pressure. He had the speed on top of water but in it, he only had the pressure problem and once he fixed that, he would be set.

He then grabbed hanzo's fighting style scroll and put in one of his pockets. He then grabbed the gauntlets and pole arm and sealed them inside two storage scrolls and put them in pockets on his pants. As he got every thing he needed for tomorrows test he set out to work on his speed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha lake**

Naruto shunshined to the peer that was at the lake and got out of his trench coat and took off his shirt. He then unsealed the gauntlets and a copy of one of hanzo's masks. If his hair was in a pony tail, he would look like mini hanzo.

He stared at the water before doing a set of hand signs. "**fuin**" he called out as he then fell to one knee. He stood up and worked the kinks out of his muscles. He had just activated gravity and seals and seals that made the weight of water all around you forced on you. He then dived into the water and did normal swimming exercises. Back strokes, butterflies, and the like. He continued this till he moved like a normal person did on land. He then went to water nature control.

All he had to do was exert chakra but have to were he makes the water solid but not to were he will instantly start floating up. He did this so he could start doing push ups and all of those other exercises. As he started he felt his and kyu's seal start get itchy and moved to scratch it.

BAD IDEA.

As he moved his hand he was still concentrating on his water natured chakra and when he touched his stomach, the chakra touching the seal made him loose his control and was blasted out of the water like a rocket and was forced into the air. The sudden change in pressure caused naruto to instantly puke as he landed on the hard red wood of the peer. He laid there as his body shook as he felt his insides twist and lurch from the chakra and pressure change. He puked one last time and saw that it was his sandwich. '_eww' _he thought as he grimaced slightly.

He coughed a couple times before standing up. He pulled the mask and gauntlets of and re-sealed them. He released the water pressure seals and coughed even more before puking up water. He then grabbed all his stuff witch some how where not thrown up on and walked off the peer and up the hill.

Before he left via shunshin, he heard some one yell. " NANI! WHO PUKED ON MY PEER?" he laughed. Of coarse the peer owner would see his job. Then he shunshined out of there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next day**

It was now the day. The day of his genin test. Naruto got out of bed and did the morning rituals. When he was done he got dressed and got his supplies from yesterday and some extra stuff. Once he was done packing he walked out of his house, locked the door and took to the roofs.

He roofed hopped for about ten minutes before landing on a small bridge that was connected to training ground seven. He looked at the sky and by the position of the sun, it was about seven o' clock. He pulled out a scroll and unraveled it.

He then unsealed two packs of pokey. Chocolate and strawberry. He grabbed the strawberry flavored and threw it to the side. He looked to see that sasuke was standing there pulling out a stick of the pink covered snack. Sasuke nodded and started eating.

An hour later sakura and renji came to the bridge. They shared a brief greeting before staying silent.

An hour later kakashi had not shown up. Seeing that naruto got up and stretched. He then started walking until he got to the medium sized lake. "you coming sasuke?" he asked and looked back to see sasuke nod. Sasuke walked over to naruto and they both stepped onto the lake.

Sakura gapped at them while renji glared. Naruto and sasuke then started to walk to different spots of the lake before doing normal warm up activities. They then started doing work outs while staying on top of the water.

They did this for an hour before kakashi finally appeared in a cloud of smoke with an eye smile. "sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." he tried to say as an excuse but he was interrupted. "LIAR!" sakura screamed and pointed a finger at him accusingly. Kakashi shrugged before he pulled out three belles and a timer never noticing sasuke and naruto walking back to there location. Once he looked at all four of them he began to explaining what the test was. "alright kids. To days test is to get a bell from me before this bell strikes noon. If you get a bell you can have lunch. But if you don't get a bell you'll be sent back to the academy." he said and every one paled. Well, except naruto. He narrowed his eyes at kakashi's statement. '_it makes sense but why make us a four man team with two uchihas? Of coarse the council wouldn't want one to get sent to academy _again_.' _he thought as kakashi finished explaining.

He walked over to a tree stump and set the clock. "you have two hours to get a bell. remember to come at me with the intent to kill" as he said that naruto got a glint in his eye as he unsealed his equipment from yesterday and put them on. Kakashi sweat dropped as he saw naruto strapping on his water mask. "GO!" he shouted and sakura and renji took off hiding.

Naruto and sasuke glanced at each other before taking off after both renji and sakura.

**With naruto and sakura**

Sakura was hiding in the bushes when she felt a cold metallic clawed hand cover her mouth. She turned around fast enough that you would think her neck would snap. The hand that was covering her mouth belonged to naruto.

He put a finger to his mouth signaling to be quiet. He mouthed his mouth and started talking. "sakura. I need your help in getting a bell" he said only for her to get a tick mark on her forehead. "why should I help you? You'll only get in my way." she said and started crawling away_. _"but sakura" "no buts. Now leave me alone!" sakura yelled before storm crawling away.

Naruto sighed as he tossed a kunai in the air with a red cloth at the end. "I wonder how sasuke is fairing?"

**With renji and sasuke**

At the same time sakura rejected naruto this was going on. "no" sasuke sat there with his left eye twitching. He sighed as he saw a red clothed kunai go up in the air as he tossed one similar to said kunai. Nodding to himself he then shunshined to where naruto was.

**With kakashi**

Kakashi was crouched down reading an orange book but his attention was not on it. He was currently full on aware on all but two of his soon to be genin. He guessed that they figured out the meaning off the test as both sasuke and naruto came out of the tree line and started attacking. Sasuke threw a punch witch he caught before he had to catch sasuke's kick within the nap of his neck. Kakashi looked down to see sasuke reach for a bell and he was going to punch him off but found that when he went to punch sasuke that naruto had grabbed his free arm and pulled it back.

Kakashi lent forward in pain giving sasuke an extra in and he ripped one bell off his waist and forced him self off of kakashi. He and naruto then jumped to kakashi's front and stood side to side. Sasuke nodded to naruto before doing hand signs. Kakashi's eyes widened. '_he shouldn't have enough chakra to do that jutsu! Damn it naruto how long have you been teaching him?' _kakashi thought as sasuke yelled out his jutsu. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **sasuke then put a hand to his mouth and blew out a giant fire ball. Kakashi's jaw dropped at the sheer size of the fire ball. As the flames soared to kakashi at an alarming rate, said person jumped all the to the lake and landed in the middle.

He failed to realize that some thing was circling him from below since the lake water was a dark blue. Lucky for him his danger sense tingled and he jumped just to see a _giant _salamander close its mouth where he was standing. Before he could think he felt the heel of a foot slam into the side of his face knocking him back into the water.

As his vision came back to him he had to twist to the right as naruto's clawed gauntleted hand went for his stomach. Realizing he was at a major disadvantage in and on top of the water he knew he had to get out. He instantly forced chakra out of his body and jumped out the water and headed towards the shore.

Or at least he was.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

And yet another ball of fire flew at him. This time it hit him dead on. He flew higher In the air before he felt some one grad his feet. And start spinning forward. Like a front flip but much faster. And in an instant he found him self getting slammed in the water. Hard. Kakashi laid on top of the water as he waited for the pain to subside.

He looked as he felt a tug on his hip to see naruto taking a bell. he grunted as naruto kicked him in the ribs. " you should have known better taicho." he said as he walked to the shore where sasuke stood waiting for him. They nodded to each other before jumping into the tree line.

Kakashi groaned as he sat up and felt his body to see if any thing was broken. He touched his legs and winced. His legs where dislocated. He made a kage bunshin and had it pop his legs back in place. After that he tested his legs and finding them in a severe amount of pain but movable, he got up and walked over to the shore only to have to doge _another _fire ball. He sighed before letting the second ball of flaming death hit him and disappeared.

Renji stood there with a smirk on his face only for it to turn to a frown when kakashi was not there. He looked around only to feel two hands shoot out of the ground, grab his feet and pull him under until only his head remained. He struggled for a while until kakashi cam out of the ground in front of him. "**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu" **kakashi said as he walked away from the obscenity screaming uchiha.

Kakashi then left and reappeared via shunshin behind sakura. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Once she turned around he put his hands in a certain seal and leaves started blowing every where. Sakura had to cover her eyes as the wind picked up. Once uncovered she heard bushes rustling and turned to look but got a look of absolute horror. Sasuke and renji came out of the tree line covered in blood, kunai, and shuriken.

"sakura…" renji said weekly

"help…us…" sasuke finished before the dropped down to the ground. Dead.

Sakura screamed and fainted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi sweat dropped. " she fell for a simple magen: narakumi no jutsu. Is she really the smartest in the class?" kakashi said then asked himself as the bell rang. He sighed in relief as he shunshined to the stump and saw naruto and sasuke already there. He sighed as he made another kage bunshin to go and get renji and sakura.

Minutes later his clone came back with both students and tied them to a stump each. "now. Seeing as you two knew what the test was about, I will let you two explain." kakashi spoke before he let sasuke and naruto speak.

Naruto spoke first. "the test that kakashi-taicho gave us was to test our teamwork." naruto said. "kakashi is a jonin. There is no way that we could have beat him individually." sasuke said. "you two should have known that. Why else would we go to you guys for help?" they both finished as sakura hung her head and renji glared. "since naruto and sasuke worked together though I have no choice but to pass you guys." kakashi said. Sakura instantly went from down to cloud nine since she could still be with renji ad sasuke. Renji just humph-ed and sasuke and naruto just shrugged and said "your welcome"

Kakashi eye smiled as he untied his two students. "seeing as you guys passed I am proud to say you are now apart of team seven. Meet here at nine o' clock tomorrow to start our missions." he said before he dismissed them all.

Once they left kakashi collapsed to the ground and groaned. Now he had to go to the hospital before he made his report to the hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage's office**

In the hokage's office stood all the jonin that were to determine the fate of there teams. They were just waiting for one more person. Just then the doors opened and in came the last jonin. In a wheel chair. Every one present stood there quiet as kakashi wheeled in and took his place In line. Seeing as every one was here the hokage, sarutobi haruzine started the meeting. "since every one is here I would like for every one to say if there team failed or passed." he spoke and started with the first person.

"team one failed"

"team two failed"

"team three failed"

"team four failed"

"team five failed"

" team six failed"

As kakashi was going to say his part they skipped him.

"team eight passed"

"team ten passed"

"next time don't skip me. Team seven passed"

Silence.

Kakashi looked around to see every one staring at him. "what?" he asked and the hokage coughed. " tell me how your teams are?" sarutobi said as he pointed to kurenai. "my team passed but needs work. Kiba is brash and acts to bold. Shino is like all aburama are. Quiet and speak with logic and hinata seams to have confidence issues." she said and nodded to asuma. "my team passed but just barely. Ino is bossy and is nothing but a fan-girl but I plan on forcing her out of that. Shikimaru is to lazy for his own good and choji is like your average akimichi." asuma said.

Every one turned to kakashi expecting him to say some thing bad about his team. He sighed as he started his explanation. "my team passed but needs some work. Sasuke uchiha is as good as ever having enough chakra to pull of two Katon jutsu. Naruto is as ever becoming the next hanzo. They both understood my test and used team work to get a bell from me and put me in this wheel chair." he paused to let the information sink in. "but renji and sakura need work. Renji still decides to do things his way and sakura is a worthless fan-girl. Naruto and sasuke asked them to help them against me but blew them off. I buried renji and I took sakura out with a simple genjutsu. Over all. My team needs some work beat into them." kakashi explained.

Haruzine sighed. He dismissed all the jonin that failed there teams and kept the three that passed them. "since you guys passed your teams, I want you to come back tomorrow to start their missions. Understood." he said and they nodded. "you are dismissed" with a bow all three jonin left.

Sarutobi sighed as he pulled out his pipe and lit it. He just knew that putting all four of them on one team would be a mistake. But the council voted it so it had to be done. He shrugged as he pulled out a familiar orange book and giggle pervetedly.

' _kimiko you naughty girl_'

Yup. Things were starting to look up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YES. Finally done with this chapter. Now I know I have told you that this will take long but with the other fics it will. So. I will up date every other few days. Or when I can fit this in. remember to R&R. flames are used for Katon jutsu.**


End file.
